


You're Just A Dream

by alreadyclaimednamefk



Series: Salem Descendant [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Beacon Hills Preserve, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pizza Delivery Boy Derek, Sleep Walking, Transmutation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadyclaimednamefk/pseuds/alreadyclaimednamefk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh yea, he ordered pizza duh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should have written this earlier but I got distracted with tumblr >.>

He ranged the doorbell for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He groaned, because he could have been home nearly twenty minutes ago, but he figured he'd take this last pizza make a quick tip and let the weekend take him. But now, he couldn't tell if this was a prank or what, he can clearly see/hear/smell that there's someone in there.

"Hello," he called out, voice sharply edged with annoyance. He decided to ditch the bell and knock. "Hale's Pizza." He rolled his eyes, because seriously, just seriously, the person is right there. The door finally opened. The house wreaked with a near palpable stench of fear and regret.

"Wow, um you are really pretty," Stiles caught himself, both hands over his mouth. "NO! Wait I didn't mean that, well duh ofc I meant that, because wow, just wow. This is uh, I did mean that in the 'I'm trying to pick you up' sorta way but, wow, have you seen you? Jesus. Okay, I'm shutting up now. Hi, uh yeah, how...how can I help you?" Stiles was beat red, and hoping that maybe the sky would crack open and a bolt of lighting would hit him.

Derek smiled, all traces of annoyance gone. This kid looked familiar, like he's seen him somewhere before. Not deja vu, but he's definitely seen him somewhere. Somewhere safe, somewhere private. He raised the pizza in his left hand while giving the younger guy his most charming smile, bunny teeth a blazing. Stiles blushed a deeper shade of red. "Um so oh yeah, pizza! I ordered pizza duh! What took you so long?" Stiles asked while taking the box from Derek's hand. "I nearly died of starvation." He said around a mouth full of pizza. "Oh my god this is so good," he moaned out.

Wow this kid is an ass Derek thought. Attractive, but an ass, maybe that's why he felt like he remembered him. 

"Eight teen-sixty nine," Derek said rolling his eyes.

"WHAT!" Stiles said crumbs flying in Derek's face. "I'm pretty sure you were late. That at least warrants a discount."

"Look kid," emphasis on the word kid. "I rang that damn bell for a good five minutes before you even noticed I was out there. Is your dad home so he can pay for this pizza?" He knew no one else was home, he only heard one heartbeat.

"Kid? Look here asshole, I am old enough to stay home by myself. Speaking of old, old being the keyword here, aren't you a little to old to be a pizza delivery boy anyways. How do you even work at Hale's anyway, they only hire family and I've never seen you over there before."

"That's none of your goddamn business how I work there, it's eight teen-sixty nine. Eight. Teen. Six. Tee. Nine. Sixteen-fifty if you have a membership card. Do you need me to hold my fingers up for you to count on?"

"I got a finger for you right here asshole," Stiles yelled giving Derek the bird while trying to fish his wallet out of his back pocket. "See if I give you a tip." He mumbled still giving Derek the finger. His wallet's empty. "Dammit, come in, I don't have any money on me."

"Oh, what a surprise, you haven't gotten your allowance yet, or did you spend it all on bubble gum and penny candies?"

"Fuck you," Stiles shouted from the dining room en route to the kitchen. "Try not to die over from old age."

"Listen here you little shit, I'm only twenty-three, and hurry up and shake your piggy bank for the money from your lemonade stand."

"I'm seventeen asshole. I haven't had a lemonade stand in years." He spat pushing the money in Derek's chest, a firm chest, definitely not the time. "God, pretty people are always such assholes."

"Takes one to know one. You know I was gonna ask for your number but I'm glad you were such an ass, I can avoid a charge." Derek stormed out the front door surprisingly not slamming it behind him.

"Yeah, well my dad's the sheriff asshole," he screamed from the front step. Derek dropped his delivery bag at that remark. "We'll see about that." Stiles couldn't help checking out Derek's ass as he bent over to pickup the bag. Dammit. "What kinda pizza man drives a Camaro and wears a leather jacket? You're probably a drug dealer who's using that two bit job to have a tax record and keep the cops off your ass." A nice ass he thought, dammit he was getting a boner, so not the time for this. "Yeah, my dad's gonna check on that."

"You use asshole too much," Derek said peeling out the Stilinski's driveway. That kid was such an asshole. He chanced a look in the rear view mirror. The kid was standing in the street next to a tree watching him drive off. That's when it hit him. His tires screeched as he hit the breaks and let the image of the awkward kid standing in the road sink in. It's the kid from the woods. About a week ago on the last full moon there was a kid walking through the forest during the dead of night. Barefooted, shirtless, and pajama bottoms soaked with the dew from the wet ground. Slowly strolling through the preserve on the night of a full moon. He knew people of this town was stupid which is why he left, but he didn't think they were that stupid to be out in the preserve on a full moon, he cant stress the importance of it being a full moon enough. If it were a young wolf bitten or born out during that moon he would have been in trouble. He looked back again but the kid was gone.

He pulled over to the side of the road. How would he explain you got in a wreck for daydreaming and driving, but it's fine because you healed up. Derek thought back to the first encounter. The kid, silently walking through the woods. The pull of the moon had the predator sense in him heightened. The smell from the young guy was intoxicating, he could gladly drown in it. He stalked the kid for a good ten minutes, staying close enough that if anything tried to attack he could get there in time, and stayed far enough so he wouldn't be heard, or possibly creep him out. The young guy rounded a tree and that was it, he was gone. Vanished. He thought it was a trick from the moon, you know, lunatic. He'd catch a whiff of his scent here in there. In the preserve, in town, at the gas station, honestly, he thought he was loosing his mind. But he isn't, or wasn't because the kid's real, he's a mouthy little asshat, but he's real nonetheless.


	2. You're Just A Dream, Aren't You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek can't keep that kid out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's unbeated, so most likely if I reread this and catch my mistakes I'll edit it. A little dub con, I guess, I'm not sure. Stiles thinks he's dreaming, because "hey how did I get here in the woods, I must be dreaming", and Derek is, wait for it, waaait for it. He Drunk In Love XD. Wait wait come back but the way Stiles smell is doing lots of things to him. That'll be explained later. Hopefully. If I remember, I should probably write that down. Lets see how much I can get done before I have to get the kids up for school.

Derek tossed and turned, it wasn't that he couldn't find a comfortable position, it was because he couldn't sleep. That damn kid, he doesn't even know his name. That damn kid will have to do for now. That damn kid was still on his mind. He was such a fucking asshole. A seventeen year old, statutory little asshole. Who just so happened to possess a smell that made Derek want to devour him whole, with pale skin that was downright otherworldly beautiful. Derek ran his hand down his body, pushing his shirt up he slipped his hand it into his sweats. He was hard. He fisted himself slowly, letting a low moan escape. He bit down on his left forearm while he rubbed himself slowly, he shouldn't be doing this, but in the privacy of his own room with his thoughts he'd could think about him. He bit down harder and he squeezed harder. He huffed out a groan has he got up, still hard, still unsatisfied. He could keep going, he deserved nice things, but he didn't.

Derek looked over at his clock, if he get himself off now, he could just crawl back into bed and hopefully get enough sleep for his interview tomorrow. He looked down at his now painful erection, then back at the clock, he would need more time then that. He opened his bedroom window, looking down to make sure the ground was clear for him to jump. A wolfed out run would work better. Wouldn't be as much fun though. The fang marks on his arm slowly healed, blood receding back into his arm. Blue eyes glowing his neck snapped left, right, down then rolled back and he was transformed. He let out a low growl letting any creature in the area know he was coming.

His erection was long gone, but he still ran, ran until his muscles burned. Still wolfed out he stopped at the lake splashing the freezing water in his face, and rubbing some down his neck before drinking. There it was, the boys scent. It surprised him, like ambrosia the sweet sweet nectar of the gods. It was faint, just as soon as it came it was gone. He frantically sniffed the air trying to find it again. If anyone were there to witness it, it might have been a funny sight to see. He saw it before he could smell it. In his peripheral, high atop the ridge. A vision of otherworldly beauty. Pale skin glowing in the moonlight, a loose sheet draped across broad naked shoulders. It was too cold to be out shirtless, even for a werewolf. He looked up features blacked out by the moon to his side, long neck exposed, a neck Derek could mark as his. Pouty lips parted as he exhaled, Derek watched as the condensation haloed his head. The kid turned to look at him, Derek didn't want to scare him off so he tried to back into the shadows. The kid smiled. With his enhanced vision Derek could make out the unfocused doe shaped eyes. His breath caught in his throat he backed into the shadows more.

He bumped into something. Something that oofed. The scent's back, envelops him slowly, seductively. If anyone were to ask he'd never be able to describe it, it's more then just a smell. It's a smell, it's a feeling, a color, a taste, a sound, a state of being, it settles his restlessness, and puts him at peace. Derek held his breath as he turned a round. His pale eyes locking with unfocused amber ones.

"Great," he sleepily mumbled, "I'm dreaming of this asshole now, and he's a werewolf, kink much."

If Derek hadn't been so shocked by seeing the moonlit beauty, he might have spoken back. They locked eyes for what seemed like eternity under the waxing gibbous, the hairs on Derek's body stood on end as the sheet his moonlit beauty was wrapped in slowly fell from the shoulders. His arms slowly wrapped around Derek's shoulders and he stepped forward brushing his lips together. Derek grippeded the boy's hips in his firm grip being careful of his claws. Eyes squeezed tight he bit down on his bottom lip, he was too excited, it would be embarrassing to make a mess in his pants from just a kiss. The unfocused amber eyes were still on him when he finally opened his.

Derek backed the boy into a tree. Lips brushing softly against the boys, teasingly him, teasing them both, his mouth glided across the boys cheeks, tongue darting out here and there to taste. He nibbled on the boy's ear which caused his breath to hitch and him throwing his head back exposing the tender flesh of his pale neck. Derek intoxicated himself with the scent of the boy, making sure to mark him as his. Between deep breaths he rubbed his cheeks and nose and chin and hair as he licked and bit. He sucked purple bruises into the kid's neck making sure to kiss and lick them right after. He could feel the boy struggle to thrust his hips forward. He pushed their shirts up so their stomachs were together. Derek hissed as their clothed erections rubbed together. With his mouth latched securely to where the boy's shoulder and neck meet as he smashed their hips closer, hands still set firmly in place. His moans made Derek shiver and suck harder which made them more fluent. The leaking flushed head of the boy's cock poked through his fly, Derek resisted the urge to drop to his knees and mark that as well. He pulled back to examine his work, eyes completely blown as he looked down at the big purple bruise on the boys neck. Their eyes locked again, he smiled and used his index finger to catch a bead of precum before it falls from the tap. The boy shuddered when Derek brought his finger to his mouth and licked it clean. He leaned forward finally taking the kiss he was denying himself. Derek nibbled on his moonlit beauty's lower lip. Kissing hard, sucking the breath from his very throat, they would know, they all would know. He would howl it to the moon if he have to. This, boy who wanders, lit by the moon, the ambered eye beauty. He belonged to Derek Hale and Derek alone. He would rip apart a forest, and tear down mountains to find him , he would do it for eternity time and time again and may what ever god you worship have mercy on your soul if you choose to stand in his way. A growl rumbled low in his throat with his satisfaction. Derek licked the inside of the boys mouth before sucking on his tongue. The boy convulsed again as he chocked out a moan babbling some incoherent sentence.

A twig snapped nearby, as a small creature backpedaled after it realized it was so close to a predator. It was close enough that the boy heard it. He gasped, causing Derek to grip tighter as he turned to see what it was, a fox, of course it was. Foxes were assholes and didn't give a shit that Derek was finally allowing himself some actual happiness in six years. Six fucking years. If at all possible, his eyes were an icier blue than normal as he growled. He turned back to boy to finish them both off but he was gone. Vanished. Derek couldn't smell him, or hear the frantic beating of his heart, nor see any visible tracks. He vanished like he was never there.

It hurt, if not for the of him, of them, or the sticky sap that's smeared across his stomach he would have thought he imagined it, going crazy. His wolf took over, he shifted hard, harder he thought was possible without turning into an actual wolf. His claws pushing the boundaries of what's normal for him darker, longer more animistic. He could hardly close his mouth with his fangs. He dropped to all fours and howled his hurt to the moon. Long and hard until he could hold his shift no more.

Stiles jolted up in bed as he came so hard he nearly passed out. "FuuuUuck," he panted shaking from the orgasm, "that was some dream," he said rubbing his hand in his sticky mess. It was almost painful the way his dick was tenting his pajamas. He turned to get out of bed when he heard it. A hauntingly heartbreaking howl of a wolf who's been hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why Stiles didn't remember because he's sorta semi conscious when he's in the woods, and he's only seen Derek in the woods while he's wolfed out. I tried not to say Stiles in this chapter because Derek still doesn't know his name. Also Stiles seems to subconsciously be getting better at Transmutation huh :D. I was listening to drunk in love for the first half, and then Rhiannon when Stiles showed up.  
> This took nearly four hours to write, I am just terrible. (Even though I had to get 3 kids ready for school)


End file.
